Funds are requested for purchase and support of a JEOL FX-90Q NMR Spectrometer System to be used to expand the research capabilities in funded programs of H.P. Meloche (GM 24926), K. Brew (GM 21363), D.W. Ribbons (GM 20172), R.E. Block (CA 13056) and other participating qualified scientists in the South Florida area. There are no other modern NMR facilities available in this area for these programs.